


Marvel 1602: Young Avengers

by Altheak



Category: Marvel (House of M), Marvel 1602, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altheak/pseuds/Altheak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They run away from the pyre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvel 1602: Young Avengers

He cannot get the song he heard this morning out of his head. He fails to recall the lyrics, but the steady gallop of his horse encourages him to keep humming:

'Dum, dumdi-dum, dum-um, the young hothead…'

A song of ill-omen.

'Dum, the maiden so pale, dum-um…'

He decides to cut through the forest. It is the third time that he changes his direction, hoping they will eventually lose his track.

He whistles and the horse haws. He marvels at the docility of the stallion, which he cannot properly lead, as his left arm is firmly encircling his unconscious lover's waist.

The stallion bravely thrusts across the dense vegetation. Lord Theodore Von Dorrek-Vell bends to avoid branches and his lips brush his lover's head.

William's neck is fouled with mud and ashes. Sweat is trickling down his skin. His hair is imbued with this uncanny smell of ozone. Earth, fire, water and air… and Lord Theodore restarts humming the Ballad of the Fantasticks - that unfortunate quartet - that a blind minstrel sang this morning before the execution.

As they run away from the pyre, Lord Theodore thinks about the fate of the lad who is resting in his arms. William is a lost soul, the son of a nun whose abuse of her power led to the decimation of witchbreeds.

Crossroads.

What to do now? Where to go?

They are not too far from Kaplanius the Healer's house. Lord Theodore cannot ask the good fellow to take more risks for a boy who was said to be the Devil's bastard child.

Will they head for Master Carolus Javier's Select College for the Sons of Gentlefolk? A haven for witchbreeds, for _mutantur_ , if rumors were true.

But the answers about William's origins could only be found if they look for Wanda, the defrocked Scarlet Nun.

 


End file.
